


Is This Awkward Yet?

by newbie95



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Angst, Eventual Smut, F/M, Feels, Funny, post 2x10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 01:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8777314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newbie95/pseuds/newbie95
Summary: This starts the night that the case ends and Chloe ends up at Lux. Chloe and Lucifer struggle to understand what their relationship actually is and if they both want to explore what it could be.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is literally my first piece of fiction in like forever, and my absolute debut into the art of fanfiction. Be kind, lol. I literally dont know the lingo of all the intricacies involved in true fanfic. I just wrote.  
> Lucifer is such a captivating show and it inspired me to write this. In the show, i realised that we see a lot of Lucifer's reflections (internally and externally) on an undeniably growing affection for Chloe, but we rarely see the opposite. Chloe may show glimpses into an increased respect and care for Lucifer and what he stands for, but no real dialogue with other characters as to her (perhaps) romantic inclinations to him. In fact, in 2x08, where we see a jealous Chloe, it was the only real reveal to audiences that Chloe may 'like-like' Lucifer. But again, no real confirmation.  
> So, long story short, im going to be kinda semi-focusing on Chloe's feelings in this. Definitely will be multi-chapter, but im in uni and finals are ongoing.  
> I write in UK English btw.

She doesn’t even know why she was here right now. In Lux. Going up the elevator to his penthouse. Hair not in a ponytail. Freshly showered and perfumed. Her thoughts overcame her: _Oh God (hah), am I trying to look good for him? I don’t even have anything I need to discuss with him in a professional capacity. This is purely a personal visit. What if he’s pre-occupied with the Brittany’s (ugh)._ She internally contemplates whether it is already too late to leave, right as the elevator dings and the doors open. Ugh, come on Decker (wo)man up! She marches right out of the elevator, determined to be calm, cool and collected. She appropriately walks straight into an outgoing Lucifer.

“Detective.” a surprised Lucifer mutters.

He looks as though he’s completely surprised to see her there. Chloe can’t blame him, because she’s surprised she’s there as well. She does however, immediately notice the bottle of wine in his hands and regrets everything. _Shit, he’s on his way to be with one of his ‘friends’._

“Sorry, I thought…” Chloe begins, trying to muster an excuse as to her unannounced presence in his home, but was completely stumped. The entire situation is immediately awkward, as both Lucifer and Chloe try to suss each other out. There’s a rapid-fire exchange between the two:

“What are you doing here?” Lucifer begins.

“Are you on your way out?” Chloe replies.

“I am, yes.” Lucifer states definitively. Chloe’s mind immediately takes this as a rejection, believing he has somewhere to be and she’s hampering him.

“Oh,” she replies with eyes cast down, unintentionally displaying her disappointment and regretting that it must be showing on her face.

“To see you, actually,” Lucifer quickly clarifies, sensing the detective’s discomfort.

“Oh…” she says for the second time, but this time finally understanding the situation.

“I believe I owe you dinner,” Lucifer states proudly, raising the wine and a takeout bag with delight as if they were victory prizes.

Chloe couldn’t help the smile that escapes her treacherous face and Lucifer displays his trademark grin.

After some simple, but delicious finger-food, Lucifer insists that he pour them one of his best bottles of wine. “Say when,” he asks as he opened the bottle and poured Chloe’s glass first.

“When!” Chloe exclaims as she realizes he actually was going to top her rather large wine glass.

“I hope you know it takes months to get a reservation at this place,” Lucifer seductively states and this is when Chloe realizes that this may be more than a simple meeting between work partners. Lucifer is actively flirting with her again, and she’s happier than she anticipated. It has been a couple of hard weeks for the two of them and she didn’t know if they’d ever come back to this place again. Does she even forgive him for standing her up? She does, however, decide to flirt back and have some fun.

“Oh, yeah? The fries are amazing,” she replies with a smile of her own. She realises she may need to brush up on her flirting skills because that was a little weak especially compared to Lucifer’s standards. Lucifer, though, seems delighted that Chloe is participating in this game and he begins to wonder at their relationship for a while.

 _Why is she here?_ , he questions. _Did she come to discuss the case and how I unwittingly led to her father’s killer being set free? Does she still believe I leaked the information to Charlotte? But, why is she still here, eating and drinking and flirting with me?_ Lucifer decides that he needs to clarify something that happened earlier and if he wrongly took it to heart because he misinterpreted it.

Putting down his wine glass, he questions, “Detective?” He says with a bit of apprehension, afraid of her response. But he continues, “What you said today in the courtroom…”

Chloe interrupts, “…it was the truth,” as she impulsively places her hand on his.

The sense of finality and pure trust and truth in which this is said, clouds the room with a heavy blanket if tension that they both don’t anticipate. The skin to skin contact doesn’t help; either, and suddenly there’s a weight of something in the air (and between them) that makes both their hearts skip several beats. Lucifer doesn’t know why, but her eyes suddenly beckon him, and he can’t help but come closer. He needs to be closer. Those blue (green? hazel? aqua?) orbs draw him and he doesn’t know how he’s ignored this for so long.

Chloe also senses the change in the room and simultaneously begins to move forward to Lucifer as well. Her mind; previously filled with thoughts as to her reasons for visiting Lucifer in the first place dissipates and all she thinks of is how she feels in this moment.Safe. She feels safe. The slight buzz from the wine, the contentment from the food, and his aura demand her to be nearer. Their faces both come tantalisingly close to each other and Chloe can see a smile spread across Lucifer’s face and it’s not his usual seductive grin or smirk. It’s something real; a smile that says he’s happy. Chloe’s heart almost bursts, and his lips look so close…so soft…so inviting… Just one more second, and…

_DING_

“Lucifer! Where are you?” Maze exclaims as the elevator doors open.

It does not take long for her to spot the two figures across the room in the dark with plates, utensils and wine glasses on the coffee table.

“Chloe? What are you guys doing? Having dinner without me? Lucifer tell you about my epic fight today?” Maze jokes, coming closer to the pair. As she nears them, she realises what she actually interrupted. Chloe and Lucifer, faces still inches apart, are now looking like a couple of teenagers caught by an adult doing something inappropriate. Maze senses the awkwardness and tries (unsuccessfully) to diffuse it. As only Maze can. Ergo, inappropriately.

“Ahhhhh,” she grins, “am I interrupting something?” she sing-songily says with great emphasis on the ‘something’. She glances at Lucifer, then at Chloe, daring them to answer her. The moment draws out for what seems like an eternity for Chloe in particular, and she blurts out “No!” the exact same time Lucifer grits out a “Yes,” as if Maze were a pest.

At this point, Maze actually drops the act and realises how truly awkward the moment is, even for her. Especially because the disparity in answers was quite evident to everyone. Lucifer snapped his head towards Chloe and he was surprised at how much it actually physically ached his heart.

“Oh. Um, no. Lucifer, I didn’t mean…” Chloe began in a sheepish attempt to rectify her negative response to their almost kiss.

“No,” he interrupted, his voice betraying a slight quiver. “It’s okay Detective. Nothing happened.” Lucifer cleared his throat as if he was done speaking on the matter. The use of ‘detective’ to address her clarified this because it seemed especially formal in this moment. Lucifer turned to Maze, “So, what’s the matter?”

“It isn’t really important, Lucifer. If you and Chloe have something important to talk about…” Maze offered, feeling partly responsible for ruining the possible special moment between Chloe and Lucifer.

“I said what’s the matter Mazikeen?”Lucifer snared through gritted teeth, “The Detective can go home now, dinner is over.” He now sat back in his chair, expanding the distance between himself and Chloe. _I can’t believe I thought we were on the same page. I almost kissed her, and she would’ve rejected me. Foolish me!_ On hearing this obvious dismissal of her presence, Chloe got up and gathered her things, her feelings now one of embarrassment. She didn’t really know why she instinctively answered the way she did, but it was not because she didn’t care for Lucifer, that’s for sure. She still cannot explain her body’s reaction to the almost-kiss, but she still could not open her entire self to someone yet, even to someone as special as Lucifer. Revealing her feelings in front of Maze, when even she and Lucifer haven’t talked about it as yet was not something she could do. Even then, Lucifer’s response to it all was a bit childish and it affected her. _What if he didn’t feel the same anymore? Does he need physical contact to establish his feelings?_ But she knew she had to leave.


End file.
